


Can't Help Being a Little Jealous

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Clexa (Mentioned) - Freeform, Cool Lexa, Good Sibling Lexa, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Older Sister Lexa, One Shot, POV Wells, Younger Brother Aden, a bit of hero worship, awesome Lexa, scooters, skate park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Wells is glad his best friend has such an awesome big sister, but he can't help getting a little jealous when he keeps hearing about how amazing she is.





	Can't Help Being a Little Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Still no proofreading! ^-^  
> This is basically just me going on about how cool Lexa is ;p

Wells sits on the ramp, chatting with his best friend while occasionally watching other kids do tricks on whatever they have. Most of the teens in the skate park are on skateboards, while the remaining are on BMX bikes. 

Middle schoolers like himself and Aden, are a part of the scooter community. 

As they talk about trying out new tricks, Aden suddenly lights up. 

Wells doesn't have to look over to know why. 

Aden grabs his scooter - having not taken off his gear so he doesn't need to gather it up as well - and his school bag, giving a hasty goodbye before darting off. 

Wells bids him farewell, though his friend probably didn't even hear it, and watches the blonde boy race towards the parking lot. 

A tall brunette girl is already standing at the front of her shiny black Chevy Silverado 1500 4X4 with a 6-inch lift and 33-inch mud tires, a smile already on her face as he nears. 

Aden practically jumps into her arms and Wells can tell she's laughing as she hugs him before setting the young boy down and shaking his head since she can't ruffle his hair with his helmet still on. 

The brunette follows Aden around to the passenger side of the truck, helping him in and nodding as he talks a mile a minute. 

It doesn't take long for the girl to get into the driver's seat and they're off, Wells' warm brown eyes watching them go. 

He's happy for his friend. He knows how much he loves his older sister. 

Everyone does really. 

Aden's always going on about how cool his sister is. He's so proud, practically bragging about it to the other kids. 

Now, Aden isn't usually one for trying to one-up people, but when the other kids start talking about how cool their siblings are - like somehow having the coolest sibling, in turn, makes them the coolest - his best friend is right there, bragging about all her awesome activities. 

Of course, when Aden does it, even though his chest puffs out and voice fills with pride, anyone can see how much the young boy worships the older girl. 

And Wells is glad for his friend. Really, he is. 

But... he can't help feeling a little jealous when Aden talks about how his cool older sister is captain of her soccer and basketball team, how she's the star scoring striker. How her best friend is also the star of both teams and how she even does roller derby - which, Wells didn't know what that was at first but after seeing a few videos on the internet, he's a little bit scared of her friend. 

How his cool older sister has motorcycles as well as participates in motocross competitions - which, of course, she wins. How she's super smart - one of the smartest kids at her high school - and easily (and happily) helps Aden with his homework. How she always has an answer for anything and everything Aden asks. 

How she took him to the championship USWNST and even got him his favorite player's jersey with all the players' signatures on it - it's easily his most prized possession. How she's an amazing kickboxer and can beat up whoever gets in the ring with her - even older people and boys. How she's gone scuba diving and promises to take Aden as well when he's a little older. 

How she always makes time for Aden, taking him on little trips, just the two of them. How they cook together sometimes, occasionally getting into food fights. How she's taken him camping and they made s'mores and she taught him how to pitch a tent and start a fire and they saw all kinds of plants and animals and bugs and she could tell him about each of them. 

How she makes the best forts. How she bought a projector and they watched movies on the back of the house and it was like having their very own movie theatre. How she's a really good skateboarder and can do all sorts of tricks and helps Aden on his own board and scooter, never getting impatient or making fun of him when he falls. 

How she even has a really cool girlfriend who's really pretty and really sweet and Aden's sure that she's going to be a model or actress or something - and even though they're just high school seniors, his friend has zero doubt that they're going to get married. How she's so caring and understanding and helpful and probably the best person he'll ever meet... 

So. It's hard not to get a little jealous. 

Hard not to wish he had an older sibling too. 

A sibling like Aden has. 

And when Lexa comes over and smiles at him, offering for him to join them, he can't help that his heart speeds up or that he pretends, for just a moment, that Lexa is his sister instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> give me YOUR KUDOS!!
> 
> lerve meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!
> 
> lol


End file.
